Animagus
by MakingMarauderMischief
Summary: My take on how Lily would have found about the Marauder's secret and her reactions to it.


**Animagus**

Lily POV

"Come on Lily. You have to be joking. You cannot be studying at 2 in the afternoon. You have to eat and take some rest. You feel drowsy-"

"Technically I am not _studying_. I am simply doing my Transfiguration essay. You know how awful I am in Transfiguration. I may be on Professor McGonagall's good side, but that doesn't mean I'll get an A+ for two rolls of parchment of nonsense."

My best friend in the world, Marlene looked at me and I did not like the sly look on her face. After starting to date Sirius Black, she has gotten more mischievous. At times it was nice to loosen up a bit. But it was starting to get annoying when you are feeling sleep derived and yet have to submit two rolls of bloody parchment on the pros and cons of Human Transfiguration and your best friend insists on being chatty.

"You don't have to get an A+ every time you know. Besides, you could always ask James to help you," Marlene said. "I heard that he was very good at it."

Yes. I could ask James. But the only problem is that whenever I look at his eyes, my whole face would flame up in a shade to rival my hair. Yeah I know, I know. I know you are thinking "What happened to hating James forever and calling him a toe rag?" If I was in the fifth year I would have sworn it. But sixth year came and everything changed. He wasn't arrogant, pigheaded or a bullying boy. He changed and grew up to be a kind and considerate young man. Besides I think that my friendship with Severus was the only thing standing in my way to see that James was a good person. After that day near the Black Lake, I thought of all the times Sev had hurt me and all the times James had stood up for his friends and me. Then I came to the decision that he is loyal and good and Sev did not deserve to be my friend. So when James came and asked for my forgiveness, I willingly gave it to him. From that instant, we were friends.

"Helllooo? Earth to Lily? Are you there? Daydreaming about a hazel eyed, black haired young man, are you?"

"Shut up, Marlene. He might hear you." I looked around me quickly. The Common room was devoid of the 4 best pranksters known in the history of Hogwarts or The Marauders, as the called themselves.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know. But didn't Sirius ask you to meet him near the Black Lake at 2 today?"

"Oh shoot, He is going to kill me for being late," she wailed and took off running. "Bye, Lily."

I sighed and continued doing my essay finally alone.

James POV

"Jimmy, you have to help me plan the next prank. We need to get back the slimy git for beating us at potions."

I looked up and saw Sirius looking at me with puppy dog eyes. _No wonder his Animagus is a dog._

"No padfoot. I need to finish this Muggle Studies essay. It is due tomorrow. If I ever want to be an Auror, you know that I need to get An _Exceed Expectations_ in NEWTs. And I intend to get an _Outstanding_."

"James, we all know that you are taking Muggle Studies to get to know Lily better. Don't try to lie. We are your brothers in all but blood, you know," said Remus.

"It's only the half truth." I muttered weakly.

Lily and I became friends in the starting of this year. I don't know what did it, but she decided to give me a chance. Since then I have been trying to be good. I helped first years, handed my homework on time, tried to take care of the hippogriffs in Hagrid's care and tried not to get too many detentions. I even put more effort into Quidditch practice instead of goofing off with the others. I know Remus approved of my change, but Sirius whined that I was becoming boring. He may put up a good front but deep down I also knew that he liked being responsible and trust worthy.

"Yeah, and we have to tag along. Damn the M.O.M. for enlisting muggle studies as a necessity to become an Auror," Sirius said. " I hate that stupid subject."

"But Sirius, it will be helpful to you when you are out in the muggle world and need to associate with them. Besides-"

I tuned out Moony and Padfoot who were currently arguing the pros and cons of Muggle Studies and shot and empathetic smile to Wormtail, who in return made a show of putting earplugs in his ear.

"I am going to the Quidditch pitch. Don't forget: Tonight is the full moon." James said simply. No explanation was needed. They would understand. They all had a place for relaxing. James had the Quidditch pitch, Remus had the Astronomy tower, Sirius had the Kitchen and Wormtail had the Herbology tents. Everyone needed their own place once in a while.

Only Wormtail nodded. Padfoot and Moony were too busy arguing.

Lily POV

I hate insomnia. People say that sleep was the way to forget all your troubles. But I could not do even that. Whenever I fall asleep I dream of an eerie voice laughing and a bright, green light. Then I could not fall asleep again no matter how hard I try. Today was no exception.

Maybe sitting in front of the fire will help me sleep. The fire is always mesmerizing. I can see it dancing, twisting, flickering, winking and calming her.

"Cut it out Remus. We are going with you no matter what. We are your brothers in all but blood. It is all or nothing. So quit being an idiot and go to the Shack quietly."

Isn't that James's voice? What is he doing out so late? And by the looks of it, it appears that all four of the Marauders are out. They are not planning any pranks are they? Oh no, Gryffindor is already a fifty points behind the Ravenclaw to get the House Cup. They are going to make us lose the House Cup.

I hear the shuffling of feet as they go out of the portrait hole. I follow them quietly, casting a Disillusion Charm and a Sound Muffling Charm on myself.

"Moony you can take the cloak. We three will follow you."

To my disbelief, I watched as Remus pulled a cloak over his head and disappeared. An invisibility cloak! They were extremely rare, weren't they?

Then with a 'pop' sound James transformed to a magnificent, glowing stag, Sirius to a scruffy but proud looking dog and Peter to a bald rat. Then they proceeded to the Weeping Willow. Rat-Peter ran ahead to stroke the knot, freezing the tree and Stag-James and Dog-Sirius followed. They disappeared into a tunnel.

_James, what the hell are you up to?_

James POV

Yesterday had been a hell of a day. For some strange reason Moony had been a lot aggressive and it took everything in I's and Sirius's power to hold him prisoner in the shack. Sirius later told me that he had smelt some scent near the tree when we came back with Moony.

I wasn't worried. Wormtail would notice if anyone came _too_ close.

But what had me really worried was the note Sirius's girlfriend and Lily's best friend, Marlene gave me when I came back to the Breakfast table.

"James, Lily told me to give this to you," Mars said. I looked around trying to spot Lily. "She isn't here. She's in the Dormitory, saying something about wanting to be alone."

Okay, now I was confused.

"James," the letter read, "I need to talk with you about something. It is not something to be done inside the school. Meet me at the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack when you are there during the Hogsmeade visit. Bring your friends along. –Lily"

Now I am scared. Usually Lily's note started with "Dear James" and ended with "Lovingly, Lily." It was the same every time. The salutation alone made me cringe. Merlin, I am in trouble with Lily _again._

James POV

"James what do you think happened?" Sirius asked. "You don't think that she has discovered that it was us who put dragon blood in the Girls' lavatory, do you? Why else would she ask all of us to meet her? I mean-"

Bloody Merlin. It takes a lot to agitate Padfoot and here he was stammering and stuttering like a fool. Beside him Moony was grimacing but was silent. Wormtail was whimpering in fright. Me? I was wincing and imagining all Lily would say, possibly ending our friendship.

But that was how it has been from day number one. Lily was the strongest girl I have ever known. Even with four boys against her, she managed to win all of her arguments and fights. She had the wit to outsmart Remus, pride to overpower me, temper to best Sirius. She was the one girl we were all afraid of.

"Good. You are all here."

We all started to hear Lily's voice.

"Now, could any of you tell me where you were sneaking off yesterday night? Are you hell-bent on losing more points from Gryffindor? Do any of you have any responsibility? How dare you? What if you had been caught?"

Remus, Sirius, Peter and I shared a look. "Tell her" Remus said, resigned. "She deserves to know."

"Lily, I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully, okay?"

She just glared at me.

"You see, Remus is a werewolf."

Pin drop silence.

"I know that already! What were you doing yesterday?"

My jaw dropped to the ground. Remus and Sirius wore similar expressions. Wormtail was slowly blinking his eyes, which were the size of saucers.

"What? How did you know?" was Remus's brilliant response. "Then you don't hate me?" He added tentatively after a moment of thinking.

Lily's eyes softened. "Of course not. Do you think so low of me? I figured it out in third year after Professor MaLaddin assigned us that essay on Mythical Creatures in Defense against the Dark Arts. I chose to do mine on Werewolves. My suspicion was confirmed when all of you chose Werewolves and all of you received an A+. Now explain to me why you were wandering outside after bedtime."

"Er, Lily, I think that you are missing a detail here. Yesterday was a full moon….." Sirius provided for her.

"Oh Merlin, I am sorry Remus. I didn't realize…." Lily apologized.

"It's okay Lily"

"But," her voice became hard again. "Explain to me why you are all animagi, hell, you all are _illegal_ animagi."

"Lily they did it for me. Werewolves are dangerous to humans. But they are not dangerous to familiar animals. James, Sirius and Peter help me be in control and not hurt others or myself."

"It's okay buddy. You are a good person. It is you whom we love. Not your blood." Sirius said in a pacifying tone.

"But how is it possible? It is very hard. Not something students can achieve." Lily asked in a small voice.

I knew that this was exhausting for her. I reached out and drew her to my side. "Lily, we researched for two years and figured it out by Third year. Since then we have been Animagi. I am a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat. Remus chose not to be an Animagus.

"I already have one furry problem. I don't need another one." Remus joked.

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail…Now these nicknames make sense. I figured out about Moony but others…" She shook her head.

"Do you think that you could show me?"

I grinned at her mischievously and shared a look with Padfoot.

Tonight is going to be one of the best nights _ever_.

**A/N:** Hi I am Making Marauder Mischief (formerly known as ForeverDawn11 and PixiePrincessDances)

I am currently bitten by the Marauder flu. This is my imagination on how Lily would have found out the Marauder's deep, dark secret. J 3 I hope you enjoy my story. I am also hoping to get feedbacks to improve my style and writing. But no flames are accepted.

Please send me suggestions. I need a good Marauder one-shot to read.

I won't be updating any stories till 2013. This is my only fanfic till then. You could put me on Author alert if you want. *shrugs* But I won't be replying or commenting or bet-reading in 2012.

Forgive any spelling mistakes or grammar ignorance.

See you in 2013.( That is if the world doesn't end in the Apocalypse on 21/12/2012)


End file.
